


Blue blur

by jenlouniverse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age of Ultron, F/M, Join the Avengers or not, Marvel Universe, Sad, Scarlett Witch, Sokovia, Too many questions, confused, dilemma, quicksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenlouniverse/pseuds/jenlouniverse
Summary: After defeating Ultron and his minions in Sokovia, the Avengers are back in New York, but there's a girl who is very worried for her brother : Pietro is still in a life or death situation until, finally one day, he wakes up.





	Blue blur

 

* * *

 

 _It was all a blur in the arrow guy’s head. It wasn’t fast though. For once, he saw the fastest man he ever knew, in a slow way. And in a blur, that_ _fast_ _man, who had turned on the right side, was gone. And they both didn’t see that coming._

 

He was hearing something beating, slowly. Too slowly for him. It was black. Everything was black. And everything hurt. _**“Is this a dream?”**_ The young man asked himself. It seemed to him that he was in those kinds of dreams where you can hear everything but are not able to move or say anything despite wanting to do so. He felt heavy and light at the same time, like he was levitating, in a way. He had never felt like that before, it was strange and it didn’t feel right. His mind was awake and racing. Too many questions. He could have bet he had heard that sound before, too many times. And it didn’t remind him of good memories. Always bad things. He tried to wake up or at least see something but it was like he just wasn’t able to. He was trapped in the darkness and he didn’t feel anything but pain. He tried to remember things but every time, it just looked like a blur. However, a face often found its way to his memories. It was the same one every time. Whether it was in the good or the bad, in the fear or the cries. Just every time. And, suddenly, he remembered. He remembered that this face, this girl, was his beloved sister: _**Wanda**_. And she wasn’t just his sister but she was his twin sister, they were connected, always by each other’s side. As soon as the young man realised that, the beeping thing next to him went crazy. In a second – or in a minute, he couldn’t tell – he felt something, something real. It was in his hand – he was sure of that – and with that touch, he felt so much better, as if something warm had came to wrap his heart. That’s when everything in his mind started to slow down. He was seeing his sister. It was a memory but it was clear, he was seeing his home, his house even. He was seeing his sister smiling – she must have been seven at the time. He remembered the feeling he had when he was hugging her. He remembered how they used to laugh despite everything that had happened to them because, no matter how hard and terrible life was, they were _**always**_ together. No matter what. It all went black again until some colours and a devastated landscape shows in front him. He was seeing himself; he was just a young teenager, next to his sister – as always – and in his homeland, _**Sokovia**_. There was a lot of smoke surrounding them and a lot of angry people, just like he was. He saw something before his eyes – a name perhaps - : _**Stark Industries**_. Before he could even remember what it meant, the machines went crazy again and intense white light blinded him. Now, he could remember everything, how the blur started, Ultron coming to find them but also a guy with a bow and arrows – though he did not really know who that guy was.

 

Wanda, when she heard that something wasn’t as it usually was for the last three months, got up the faster she could and, in a second, was next to her twin brother, _**Pietro** _. She instantly took his hand. The only family she had was here, lying down, without any life surrounding him because, even she, was dead, in a way. She was lost without her brother; something had broken inside of her, left her. Of course, she knew something was wrong when, during the battle, she had lost control. She knew it was her brother and, for the last three months, the one called Scarlett Witch, was only Wanda Maximoff: the young woman who had – almost – lost her brother.

Right now, she just couldn’t move, her fingers intertwined with the ones of her brother because, she was hoping for a day like today to come; the day when her twin brother, Pietro Maximoff, would show some sign of life. So, when she took his hand, she looked at the brown-haired girl, peacefully asleep in front of her, and with tears blurring her vision, she tried to send old and good memories to her brother so he wouldn’t be lost when he wakes up. She tried but, she couldn’t. She wasn’t able to control her powers. It has been too long. So, with the good memories came the bad ones and, mostly, the recent events, where everything started to fall apart for the twins. The second she wanted to remove her hand, to not disturb her brother, she saw him open his eyes. It was so quick, she didn’t even know if it was real or not but, she could swear she saw his _**electric** _ blue eyes. Suddenly, she felt something squeezing her hand, slowly and weakly: _**her brother** _ .

He felt wary. And, that was totally fine. After all, it is like he had been sleeping for three months – which is an eternity to him, when everything goes so fast. He felt wary but, he was sure of one thing: he could trust his sister. He had had doubts first, when she had been explaining him the situation, he could tell that she had changed, he had felt it. She was more... distant, in a way. He felt like he didn’t understand her anymore, not as much as before, at least but, then again, he realised he was ‘dead’ – he shivered at this thought – for three months and so she must have felt so alone and the thought of him, gone forever, must have crossed her mind. So, because of that, she would have gained some independence towards her relationship with Pietro and of course, this made him sad but now, he tried to focus on Wanda’s smile because, he knew she could feel how he felt. He felt wary because, right now, he was facing – well, meeting for what he knows – those who were supposed to be, as he last remembered, his enemies, except for one guy, actually. The one dressed in black and with blue eyes. He didn’t know why but he knew that guy wasn’t a real enemy. Maybe, it was because Wanda was trying to send him good thoughts through their touching hands but, he was sure, when he looked in the man’s eyes that he knew him. It almost felt like the man had sympathy or more like relief on his face.

Everything was going slowly, too slowly for Quicksilver. He started to remember how his life was and he just wanted to feel the wind on his face again; how it felt like flying when, to other, he was just running; how he thought he was in his own world, only _**his**_ train of thoughts and the whistling wind guiding him. Unfortunately, since he has woken up, he had been stuck in his bed, only got up once, to face everyone. Since that day, two weeks ago, he was lying on his back, all the time, not able to sleep – he thought he had enough of it in three months - always with the same white walls in front of him.

He knew, through his sister, that everybody was happy but also worried about him being back. They were happy because, Quicksilver, as they first knew him, was finally awake and they have seen their friend, Wanda, feeling a little better every day since. However, they were also worried that something might have changed in the young man’s head. After all, the quickest man they’ve ever known probably didn’t understand the situation, maybe, he didn’t even remember everything and, the Avengers had seen it, two weeks ago, by the way the young man was looking at them. That’s what the heroes were worried about: they were afraid that even with the help of the Scarlett Witch, his twin sister, the fast guy might turn against them. They were his former enemies, after all. When the twins joined Ultron, it was because they had a common enemy: Tony Stark. Because, that man, who created the machine which was ready to destroy the world, was also the man who destroyed the twins’ lives and the city they used to live in. Because, Tony Stark meant Stark Industries and Stark Industries meant weapons. It’s something to be a powerful man but it’s another thing to have numerous enemies. Pietro couldn’t help but feel hatred towards this man who had destroyed everything he had, even his sister in a way. During the battle, when they turned against Ultron, becoming _**friend** _ with the Avengers wasn’t the plan and, being one of _**them** _ didn’t cross his mind a single time. So now, he didn’t know what he was supposed to do, his sister had become an Avenger, the team they hated and fought against. Surely, during the battle, he didn’t know what would have happened next and he surely didn’t think that what really happened would have happened but, he had hoped that maybe, his life; their lives – of his and his sister’s – could have gone back to normal, even if with their powers nothing would have ever been the same but, they could have lived together like they’ve always done before, by each other’s side. Now that Scarlett Witch had become one of _**them** _ , he wondered what could happen next because, what he surely knew, without any doubt, was that he will never become an Avenger, not if Tony Stark would be by his side. It was already hard for the young man to see _**him** _ in the same room, when _**he** _ was checking his vital signs; he didn’t know how he could take orders from him.

 

When Pietro opened his eyes, it was dark outside. He saw Wanda and a brown-haired girl next to her, though he didn’t know who she was. He didn’t think he had seen her before but he believed her name was Ana – he had heard it when he was faking to be asleep. They were both asleep and he seized the opportunity to get out of bed; nobody was telling him to go back and it felt good. He took a deep breath while stretching and he started to wander in the room next to his where he saw a clock: it was 2:45 a.m. He had slept for an hour; the longest time since he has woken up, three weeks ago. He saw some stairs and decided to go up. There, he saw a big room with some couches with a table in the middle. The ceiling was very high and he could see doors on the top floors. He saw others stairs leading towards those doors but, actually, he wanted to go outside. A few minutes later, he finally found a way out and stepped outside. The street was silent and it felt nice to finally breathe into the fresh air. When he turned around, Quicksilver saw the high tower with the big “A” on it. He rolled his eyes and started to walk into the night. Without noticing it, he went faster and in less than a second, he was running. He felt free, at last. For the first time in the longest time he felt _**alive** _ ; no beeping sound, no one around him telling him to be careful, that he was still weak – when he wasn’t – he felt perfectly fine. Unfortunately, at one moment – too soon it seemed – he had to stop, something was hurting him. **“** _**You idiot!”** _ He said to himself when he looked at his feet to see he wasn’t wearing any shoes and now he was bleeding. He let out a sigh and sat down on a bench next to him.

After what felt like hours – when it was not more than five minutes – Quicksilver fully recovered and disappointed by a so-short journey headed back to the tower, running again. When he entered the tower, Pietro sat down on one of the couch and looked at his feet.

“Shit.” He said. But again, in two minutes, it looked like nothing had happened. He rested his legs on the little table in front of him and closed his eyes for a second. He smiled at the feeling he had, just a few minutes ago, alone, just the wind and... His hurting feet. He let out a chuckle thinking about how dumb he was because, who forgot their shoes when they go out? The moment he opened his eyes, something fell on him.

“Quicksilver!” The man, hearing his alias that he hasn’t heard for a long time, looked down and saw a child who looked oddly familiar but, he didn’t know who he was. “I thought I’d never see you again.” The boy continued as Pietro didn’t say anything. He could hear that the boy had, just like him, a Sokovian accent. Nobody said anything for a while; it was just the little boy hugging his hero. Then, the child sat properly and put, just like Pietro, his feet on the table. The man couldn’t help but smile when he saw a little teddy bear in the little boy’s arms.

“Excuse me, short guy, but who are you exactly?” Quicksilver politely asked, as he couldn’t help but wanted to know.

“Hey, I’m not short!” He answered crossing his arms on his chest, pouting but, his expression shortly change when he realised what Pietro had said. “You don’t remember?” Pietro just shook his head.

“I’m Costel and you saved mine and Clint’s life when everybody was leaving the country. You really don’t remember?”

Pietro just shook his head again as the pieces were slowly put together in his mind. His electric blue eyes turned grey when he remembered himself, running towards his knew ally who had just saved a kid but was going to be shot. He finally understood what he felt when Clint was around; it’s because he had saved his life. That’s why the arrow guy had relief in his eyes when he knew Quicksilver was safe because, he thought it was his fault if Pietro was in the coma. And that’s why Pietro didn’t feel hatred towards this man.

“You ok?” asked the little boy before yawning and snapping the fast man out of his daydream.

“Why aren’t you in bed?” he asked after nodding.

“I had a bad dream. But it’s ok now that you are here.” Costel said before hugging his hero again. “I really thought I’d never see you again. Nobody wanted to tell me what had happened to you.”

“Well,” Pietro started, “now is time to go back to bed, short guy.”

“I told you I’m not short.” The boy said before being thrown on the young man’s shoulder. Pietro run up the stairs, fast, but suddenly, stopped.

“Um... Where is your room?” He asked. The little boy laughed and answered.

“End of the corridor.” And in less than a second, they were in the room, the little boy lying down on his bed.

“Does it hurt?” Pietro tilted his head as if asking why the boy was telling him this. “Your feet?”

“Na, I recover faster than you. It’s just dried blood.” First, the man thought that his words were a little harsh for a little guy like Costel but the boy just nodded and yawned so Pietro thought it was the time for him to go but, before he could step out the door, he heard the boy.

“Can you stay here? I know I won’t have bad dreams again if you are here.”

The fast man couldn’t say no to that and lie down next to his knew best friend, even if he knew he would not sleep; one hour was enough, almost too much, for him. In a matter of minute, the little boy was asleep, his teddy bear in his right arm and Quicksilver’s arm in his left.

The young man was in another mind state, it almost felt like three weeks ago was in another universe but, he couldn’t escape the fact that he had been cured by the people he was supposed to hate. He was lost. He knew he couldn’t be mad at them for long, mostly because they had saved his life but, also because his sister was with them now. After all, during the battle, he had agreed to join the Avengers and fight Ultron all together. Maybe he could become a good guy and use his powers to fight for justice and freedom, to help and save the people. He couldn’t say he wasn’t proud of himself after he knew he had been saving lives by giving his. He didn’t regret it at all; it’s something he would do again. He wanted to save lives but, then again, there’s Tony Stark. Pietro was willing to fight next to Clint and get to know the others – maybe they weren’t so bad – but Stark had destroyed his life, his home. Maybe it was indirect, maybe _**he**_ wasn’t the one dropping the bomb but “Stark Industries” was written on the weapon. How could he be _**friend**_ with this man if he knew how angry he would get just by seeing the scientist’s face? _**“Only time will tell,”**_ thought the blue-eyed man before sighing.

The boy next to him was now fast asleep and had a regular breath so, Quicksilver thought he could get away, grab shoes and run again but he wondered what the little boy would think if he wakes up and doesn’t see the man he was so happy to see. So, Pietro stayed and wondered how he managed to forget what had happened to him a few months ago. When he has woken up, three weeks ago, he didn’t want to know why he was here because he only had bad memories but, actually, the truth made him proud, his eyes were back to their electric blue shade.

His mind continued to race as the night remained black and the girl downstairs started to wake up. The first thing they saw was that the man they both so much cared about was missing. Wanda and Ana looked at each other and instantly got up to look for him.

“I’ll check this floor.”

“I’m going upstairs.” They both said at the same time.

They split up and tried to find the speedster. His sister arrived on the floor where he was, just a few hours ago but, she was so worried, she couldn’t _**feel**_ he had been there. She wasn’t even able to know if he was in the tower right now. _**“What if he is**_ **gone** _ **?”**_ She asked herself. She headed outside to see if she’d be able to _**sense**_ him but, then again, she was so worried she couldn’t. She started to breathe slowly, trying to remain calm. She just had him back; he couldn’t be gone like that. Suddenly, she felt a tingling in her head. He was _**here**_. Now that she was calm and focused, she could tell he was safe; his heart was beating fast, just like it should. On the other hand, her heart started to slow down as she knew her brother was ok. When she was about to follow her intuition, Ana joined her to say that Pietro wasn’t downstairs.

“It’s ok, he is here,” said the red-dressed girl before going on the top floor, Ana following her. Wanda closed her eyes and, a few seconds later, stopped in front of a door at the end of the corridor.

“That’s Costel’s room,” said Ana before her friend opens the door.

The sight they had in front of them made them relieve and happy. They couldn’t say it wasn’t cute that, both of their brothers were sleeping together and so, they decided not to disturb them and they both headed towards their respective room. Wanda, as soon as her head touched the pillow, fell asleep; her heart at peace to see her twin brother safe after all this time.

Ana, on the other hand, couldn’t find sleep. Those last six months had been the most gruelling of her life. The memory of her parents dying was coming back through her mind every time she closed her eyes because that was what had changed her life. After the accident, she had to show strength and not grief to take care of Zrinka and Costel, her younger sister and brother. Less than two months after, Ultron came to Sokovia willing to destroy everything.

The brown-haired girl decided to go on her balcony to get some fresh air. The city was strangely silent, so different from the last time she saw her homeland. She couldn’t help but remember how the beautiful landscapes were all destroyed; all the beautiful places, the parks and the market. The market... _**“It’s all my fault.”** _ She says every time she thinks about her sister. She had let her and her brother go to the market to buy some food before everything happened and now, Zrinka wasn’t here anymore. Luckily, she managed to find her little brother, safe and sound, thanks to Hawkeye and Quicksilver, who even had been in the coma for having saved her brother. She never would be thankful enough for what they had done because, if it wasn’t for the two heroes, Ana would be alone now, without a single member of her family left behind. When she and her brother were safe, after the battle, the little boy couldn’t let the arrow man alone. He was literally following him everywhere but, he also kept asking where the “fast man with white hair” was. Nobody was able to say to him that his hero could be dead; nobody wanted to say it out loud and, they thought he couldn’t understand. But, the young boy wasn’t so young anymore; not after everything he had seen. Even Ana knew he was no longer a child and she couldn’t deny the fact that he was having nightmares because even she, had a lot; she couldn’t deny that her brother, wanting to stay with Clint, bothered her because, it meant staying with the Avengers – as she got to know them – and see how, the man who had given his life to save her brother, was going. She would have blamed herself forever if the speedster wouldn’t have made it. Now that he was safe, she was thinking about going back to Sokovia. But what for? Everything was devastated and even if the country was their homeland, it had only brought death and pain. Maybe staying in America would be a new beginning. She could find a job, her brother could go to school and she could even find a flat, a place to live. She knows that the Avengers wouldn’t mind if she decided to stay in the tower, they’ve become friends very fast; the heroes were happy to help someone who had lost everything. But, Ana thought they already had done a lot: saving her brother, taking them to America – where it was safe –, letting them stay with them for an unknown amount of time but, now that she knows Pietro is safe, maybe they should go. Of course, the team had changed her life and she would never forget them or stop seeing them but she couldn’t rely on them forever.

After clearing her head into the fresh air, the tired girl finally got back to bed and fell asleep at 5:30 a.m., just an hour before almost all the Avengers where about to wake up; time for training.

Clint wasn’t so good today. He hasn’t missed a lot of targets but he _**never** _ misses. Since his saviour had woken up, he still hadn’t thanked him. When the “quick little bastard” – as he used to call him – faced them the other day, nobody dared to speak to him. They shook hands, told their names and said – hoped – he’ll be alright. Clint knew that Pietro wouldn’t trust them; he had seen it in the young man’s eyes. But, he knew that Pietro had recognized him that, even if he had lost some parts of his memory, the speedster knew Clint wasn’t like the others. But then, Pietro was back in his room and they had sent Clint on a mission and he hadn’t had the time to thank the fastest guy he ever knew.

After the training and the shower, Clint went to the kitchen, took some snack and ended up on one of the couch of the living room. After a few minutes of silence, he heard his name being called cheerfully.

 

“Clint!” he could recognise this voice by thousands.

“Hey shorty,” he said smiling and hugging the child.

“Hey! I’m taller than you anyway,” said Costel, getting up on the couch being, indeed, taller than Clint.

“Yeah, I can see that,” said the man, laughing. He saw Pietro with a soft smile, standing behind the couch and, he decided to get up to shake his hand. Saying ‘thank you’ was harder than he thought; especially when you don’t know if the man in front of you trusts you. But, when he saw the smile on the young man’s face, he knew they were ok.

“Thank you,” he simply said, dropping hands as Pietro just nodded. No words needed to be said in this kind of situation. Then, the child, still on the couch decided to jump on Quicksilver’s back, surprising him but smiling when the boy asked.

“Can you run?” And in a blur they were gone, leaving the other man alone but, only for a few seconds because he wasn’t on the couch that the two others were already on it, the little one laughing the louder he could. Ana and Wanda arrived on this beautiful sight and couldn’t help but smile. Moreover, Wanda’s smile slowly faded when she saw her brother.

“Pietro, what happened, are you ok?” The young man followed the look of her sister to see she was looking at his feet; he hadn’t had the time to clean it up since yesterday. He rolled his eyes and before he could answer, Costel said in an ‘I-don’t-care’ kind of way.

“It’s just dried blood,” Pietro couldn’t help but laugh when he heard the little boy and, even though nobody understood what had just happened, Wanda, hearing her brother’s laugh was all she needed right now. She hadn’t realised how much she had missed it, it seemed she hadn’t heard her brother laugh in centuries. Not so long after, the little boy left the couch to jump into his sister’s arms, as if he hasn’t seen her in months whereas they saw each other yesterday.

“Oh,” she said surprised, “what’s happening to you?”

“I had a nightmare where I couldn’t find you.” He said, holding his sister tighter. Ana hugged her brother and closed her eyes, thinking how afraid her brother must have been.

“I’m sorry but I’m here now, ok? Why didn’t you come to find me?” She asked her brother.

“You weren’t in your room. But it’s ok,” he said reassuring his sister, “I found Pietro and he stayed with me all night.” The boy said turning towards the one he just talked about. The young man, his arms crossed on his chest, just smiled and shrugged saying without words that it was no big deal and Ana mouthed a ‘thank you’ – which meant a lot more than just having took care of her brother for the night. The old teenager just winked at the girl before asking.

“So, what are we doing today?” He couldn’t be more excited than at this moment. He felt so happy; he just wanted everybody to know. Now that he was here with his sister and the people who cared for him; the people who were worried about him when he was in the coma, his smile couldn’t fade.

“Pietro, you should rest.” His sister said in a protective way.

“Wanda, come on, you know how hard it is for me to stay in a bed. Even right now everything seems to go slow.” He said tapping his feet rapidly on the floor, as if a part of his body needed to go fast.

“Maybe he can go to the training room and we could see if his strength and abilities are back,” suggested Ana looking at Wanda and Clint. The old teenager, his eyes sparkling, looked at the oldest person in the room, as if to ask if it was ok; if he could go and Clint just shrugged.

“I don’t see why not.” The young man left the room in a blue blur but his sister didn’t let out a sigh that he was back.

“Where is the training room?” He asked, scratching the back of his head. Clint got up – rolling his eyes – while the girls just laughed and the little boy took the hand of his saviour.

“I know where it is,” he said and everybody followed him to the room.

 

A few hours later, everybody decided it was better if Pietro could take a break – even though he wasn’t tired at all. Actually, he felt like he could do that all day; he hasn’t felt that good since a long time ago. He was free and was able to run the fastest he could without limits, without taking orders; just freely and, with shoes. Everybody, except for Wanda who was worried, watched him wondering if that man was even _**real** _ . Less than a month ago, he was in the coma, not showing any sign of life and now, he was going so fast they barely saw the blue blur behind him. After a twenty-minute-break, Pietro asked Clint if they could fight together and the man didn’t say no, he saw a kind of challenge in it; _**“It would be like old time”** _ he thought, just like when they met. So with a smirk, they both stand in front of each other and before the arrow even touch his bow, Clint was laying on the floor, the white-haired boy looking at him, a smile on his face before he vanished again. Clint had just the time to get up and shift to the right before he felt the old teenager rushing next to him. The man smirked and jumped on a post before the speedster could hit him again. Hawkeye – as he was called when with his suit – tried to see where the teenager had gone before shooting – at least – half of his arrows, following the blue blur but, always missing. Then he heard the Sokovian accent.

 

“That’s all you got, old man?” Pietro said before pushing Clint who fell on the floor and only got up to end on the floor again while hearing the speedster laughing.

“You give up?” Pietro said looking at the man on the floor. Without saying any words, Clint managed to grab the boy’s legs and then put him on the floor, aiming an arrow on his bow to go straight into the young man’s head.

“And do not call me old man again,” Clint said in a menacing tone but smiling because he had finally beaten Quicksilver. He thought he would say the young man’s favourite repost but decided against; it would have brought bad memories.

“Ok... you won,” said the Sokovian man, raising his hands.

 

It was already the end of the afternoon when they got out of the training room. Of course, after all those hours of training, the Avenger was exhausted compared to Pietro to who ‘exhausted’ wasn’t even a word he knew. Clint was sitting on a couch, almost sleeping as he had become the target of the fully recovered man.

 

“Are you ok?” Costel asked, looking at one of his favourite hero. Clint just nodded before Pietro said with a mocking tone.

“Leave the old man alone, Costel, I think he needs to rest.”

“Well, the ‘old man’, just beat you so, if I were you, I wouldn’t laugh so much.” Clint fought back.

“Do you want me to help you to go to bed?” Pietro asked, laughing.

“Fuck off.” Clint said before tossing a pillow at Pietro who just avoided it.

“Missed it. And do not swear in front of the child, please.”

“Alright, just go now.” The young man and the child were gone right after Clint had closed his eyes and he couldn’t help but smirk and think how much he had missed the quick little bastard.

 

After the training session, Tony and Bruce had analysed how Pietro was and, as they saw that everything was alright, they had given him a proper room. Finally, after four weeks, he was seeing something else when he was in his bed. It wasn’t a big room but, it was largely enough for him; he knew he wouldn’t spend so much time into it anyway. Especially tonight because, after a day like today, he was more excited than ever. He probably won’t be able to sleep tonight; he wanted to remember this day as long as he was alive. Because, he had been able to show what he was capable of; that he could run the fastest he could without anything stopping him, without any real threats, just for the fun. Today will stay in his mind because he had found a new friend: Clint. When the man had thanked him he couldn’t even say anything because he didn’t know how he felt. It’s just something he’ll never forget because behind this ‘thank you’, there was also a ‘thank you for being alive’.

 

The moon was high in the sky when Pietro headed back to his room, after having played with Costel. He found the little kid so funny. He almost admired him in a way because, the little boy could have _**died** _ back in Sokovia and he had probably seen a lot of horrible things but, here he was, smiling and laughing all the time, just like a little ball full of life and happiness because that’s what the little boy did: he made the people around him happy. Moreover, now that Pietro was in his bed, thinking of that beautiful day, he felt... empty and alone. After all the fun he had had; after being surrounded by people that cared for him, it was hard for him to be on his own because right now he had nobody; he was the only one awake, he had nobody to talk to or to have fun with; just his thoughts and his bad memories from before. Yes, he had had a happy day but it was as if he had to pay all this happiness by having all those bad things coming back through his mind. All those bad things reminding him that his life was just some kind of big trick, as if only today was a good day and that all the other ones before where just... nothing. In a way, he felt as if he was born today, being at his maximum, laughing all the time, without any negative thought bothering him but right now, everything was coming back as if today had never happened, as if at some point he had to be alone to remind himself how awful his life was. He hated to be alone.

Having these thoughts rushing across his mind, he thought that maybe, if he’d go outside it would be better and doing so, he stepped on his balcony, breathing the outside air in.

“Can’t find sleep either?” He turned his head towards the voice and saw Ana, on her balcony, looking at him.

“Nope but it’s because I don’t need to.” He said almost as if it was a curse. “You?” He asked making Ana jumped by surprise as he had just joined her on her balcony, rushing from his to her room.

“You know, just old memories.” She said before letting out a sigh and looking at the sky. Pietro just nodded and looked at her for a second, before looking at the sky too. There was a minute of silence before Pietro said.

“Can I ask you something?” Ana nodded, looking at the man in his electric blue eyes which were actually closer to grey than blue. “It might sound dumb but... I feel like I know you and, I know that you know me but, have we seen each other before? I mean, before I woke up?” He didn’t dare to look into Ana’s eyes because having said this out loud made him sound more stupid than he thought.

“It’s not dumb because, in a way, I don’t know you either. All I know is that your name his Pietro, I can tell you’re from Sokovia by your accent and that if it wasn’t for you and Clint, I’d be all alone because you both saved my little brother.” Ana answered. “And, by the way, I didn’t have the opportunity to say it: thank you. For everything.”

“It- it’s ok, you know, I just did what I thought was right.” Said the young man a little bit dazed by what the girl just told him. He didn’t think that anyone – apart from his sister – could care about him so much; especially, without even knowing what he had done before, like being with Ultron for example.

“I’m glad you’re ok, though. I don’t think I would have forgiven myself if... you know,” the green-eyed girl confessed.

“You should not think that, I chose to do it, it wasn’t your fault.” Pietro said, trying to reassure the young woman. He didn’t want her to feel like she owes him something when he just did what he thought was the best thing to do. Plus, he was alright now; she shouldn’t feel like giving him something for what he had done. They just stared in each other’s eyes before Pietro asked: “You’re really close to my sister, aren’t you?”

“Yes. It’s mostly thanks to her that I can stay here, in this tower. And thanks to Costel too, he couldn’t let Clint go, even when he wanted to go to the bathroom.” The girl said, chuckling while thinking of her cheerful little brother. Pietro joined her, pushing his sad thoughts away.

“He really is funny, it seems like he is never tired.” Pietro said smiling.

“Yeah, I don’t know how he does it. I mean he is just a little boy but he had seen so much. I’m glad he is still a kid in his head even after the loss of our parents and Zrinka.”

“I’m-I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” Pietro said caught off guard by what Ana had just said. He felt close to her in a way because, just like him, Sokovia meant bad memories and the loss of their parents. “May I ask you who Zrinka was?” The girl nodded.

“She was Costel’s older sister so, my little sister. I think you probably saw her but in the panic there was I won’t bet on it. I had sent her and Costel to the market when _**it**_ happened.”

“I’m sorry.” Pietro simply said.

“You don’t have to, really. It’s not like you were the one who had send her.” Ana said, feeling the tears coming in her eyes.

“Ana, please,” Pietro said looking into the young woman’s eyes for a second before she looked away, “look at me,” she took a deep breath and looked, through her blurred vision, into the blue eyes of the man standing in front of her. “Please, don’t think it’s your fault. If you do, the pain will always be here and you won’t be able to move on. You have to trust me. I felt the same when my parents died, when I had to take care of Wanda,” it was his time to look away now, “I felt so sorry and I only blamed myself for years but, one day, I realised that it was too late and that, thinking it was my fault was only making me feel lower and lower, I realised that I had to stop thinking it was my fault or it would kill me and I had my sister to take care of, I could not let her down. She was my family after all. So please, Ana, don’t blame yourself for what happened.”

“I know I shouldn’t but, I can’t help it.”

“Don’t worry it will go away.” Pietro reassured her, slightly touching her shoulder.

“I hope.” She said in a whisper, taking another deep breath.

 

They both stayed in silence, looking at the cars and the people passing by, until the moon was slowly falling to let the sun come up as the young woman yawned.

“Good night,” the speedster said before the girl crawled under the blankets.

“Good night to you too; even if you won’t sleep. And thank you.” She said with a small smile.

 

Pietro just smiled before going back to his room but, when his hand touched the handle, he rushed to Ana’s room, kissed her cheek – as to say thank you – and rushed back to his room, lying down on his bed. He didn’t really know why he had done it but it was like thanking her in a way. _**“Being fast has some advantages,”** _ he thought before smiling.

Two weeks later, nothing more had really happened, Pietro was always wandering in the tower, training or playing with Costel. His sister, on the other hand had been sent, a week ago, on a mission and he had asked if he could go but everybody was telling him he should stay, that he wasn’t ready yet. It was like nobody could understand that he was able to heal faster than anyone else and so that he was more than ready to go on a mission.

Right now, everybody was asleep and he was alone again. He let out a sigh and got up to wander, like he always does when it’s dark outside. But after two weeks of doing so, he knew the tower as if he had always been living in it. He knew where the bedrooms were, he knew where the laboratory was, he knew where the offices were, he knew everything, without anybody telling him. He thought he was hungry and so he headed to the kitchen but when he opened the fridge, he realised that he wasn’t so hungry and suddenly, he heard something. A few minutes later, his sister was right in front of him, looking very tired. She waved at her twin brother who had a big smile on his face. He wanted to ask her how it was; Pietro just wanted her to tell him everything because he wasn’t so used to see his sister being away for so long. But, when he came to her and started to question her, she said that they should talk tomorrow because right now, she just wanted to sleep. In order to stay a little bit more with her sister, Pietro carried her to her bedroom and she almost fell asleep in her his arms but, when he dropped her off on her bed, she took his hand as if saying that he should stay here. Despite the tiredness, Scarlett Witch, had felt that her brother was feeling alone and so, by taking his hand, she was saying to him that he could stay here. Quicksilver stayed with her sister, holding her hand, until she woke up the next day in the afternoon. It didn’t bother him to do so, he had done it before and holding his sister’s hand always made him feel safe and at peace, just as if there wasn’t any trouble or problems, as if the world was stopping.

When she woke up, Wanda was still holding her brother’s hand and she couldn’t help but smile when she realised that he had been there when she fell asleep and that he was here now that she was awake.

 

“For how long did I sleep?” She asked her brother.

“Exactly twelve hours and...” he looked at the clock, “twenty-two minutes.” He answered, still smiling.

“And you’ve stayed the whole time?” She asked a little bit surprised. She knew Pietro had trouble to stay in the same room for a long time, especially when he doesn’t sleep.

“Yeah,” he said shrugging. “So,” he continued, “are you going to tell me what happened?” he said excited.

“Yes,” she said laughing. “But before, I’d like to eat, I’m starving.”

 

She wasn’t out of her bed that Pietro had come back with breakfast. He hasn’t told her but, he really had missed her and he was happy she came back safe and sound. So, while she was eating, she was telling him how the mission was, with every detail she could and, before they knew it, the night had fallen on the city. They didn’t sleep that night, the Scarlett Witch was fully recovered and they kept on talking, as if they had just met when they were only away from each other for a week, which meant forever for the both of them.

Finally, some days later, he was allowed to go on a mission and it didn’t take him more than a second to accept it. He was so happy – so relieve – to be able to escape the tower. Plus, he was going with his sister. What he didn’t know, though, is that _**Stark** _ wanted the young boy to be with his sister, he still thought that Pietro probably wasn’t ready yet. He knew how much the young boy hated him and he couldn’t blame him; he would probably feel the same if he was Pietro. But, he hopped that maybe, one day the speedster would forgive him. And he hopped that Wanda would help his brother to forgive him, just like she did.

Before going on the mission, in Africa, Pietro wanted to say goodbye – or more like see you soon – to Costel and Ana. He went to Costel’s room first. The little boy was so happy for Pietro that he jumped in his arms but, he was also worried.

 

“Is it dangerous?”

“Probably,” the young hero said, “but don’t worry, I’ll be ok, I can run faster than my enemies, right?”

“Yeah, you can run faster than anyone!” The little boy screamed, running around Pietro who couldn’t help but laughed.

They played together for a few other minutes and Costel hugged Pietro one last time before saying goodbye. They were both a little sad, in a way because, since he has woken up, Pietro had been used to see and play with the little boy every day, he became a big part of his life but, they both knew that a day like today would have happened. And Pietro will probably be back in a week so it wasn’t that much. After waving at Costel, Pietro headed to Ana’s room. Of course, he knocked on the door before hearing a _**“Come in.”** _ Pietro was not sure of how this conversation would go; he hasn’t spoken to Ana since the night he had unexpectedly kissed her cheek. They’ve only exchange a few glance since but never really spoke to each other.

“Hi,” he said shyly. He didn’t know why he was like this in front of her. Maybe because of their relationship. They didn’t really know each other but it was like they didn’t need to; as if they were the same, in a way.

“Hey,” Ana said, dropping her book and standing up, “you ok?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I don’t know... You seem miles away,” she said, getting closer while looking in his eyes, her head a little tilted on the left. Pietro felt his heart beating a little faster – though he didn’t thought it was possible – while he looked into Ana’s green eyes. It felt like she could see inside him just by looking into his electric blue eyes.

“No, no, I’m-I’m here.” He said a little bit disoriented, scratching the back of his neck. “I came to say goodbye,” he continued after clearing his throat.

“You’re leaving?” Ana asked with her eyes wide open. She didn’t really know how she felt for the boy standing in front of her but she knew she didn’t want him to go away.

“Don’t worry,” he said grabbing her shoulder with his right hand to reassure her, “it just for a mission. I’m not leaving forever.”

“Oh, ok,” she said relieved and looking away as to hide her embarrassment, “I thought, for one second that...” She didn’t continue as she realised something else and looked into the young man’s eyes. “So, that means you’re an Avenger?” She saw Pietro cringes at the mention of the team of super heroes and he dropped his hand before saying.

“No. Well, I don’t know. I suppose, yes.” He said shrugging and sighing as he looked away.

“What is it? You don’t want to? Be an Avenger, I mean.” She didn’t know why Pietro was acting like this. She always thought that he wanted to go on a mission so he could be part of the Avengers and be with his sister. He ran a hand through his hair and sat on Ana’s bed before answering.

“Yes, of course I want to. It’s just- I don’t know. Old memories, I guess.” He didn’t know why but when Ana was next to her, Pietro felt like he could tell her everything. Just like the other night, he felt like Ana could understand him.

“It’s Stark, isn’t it?” She said, sitting next to him. He turned his head to look at her; once again he was surprised at how fast she realised what was bothering him. “I was in those protest march too, you know, back in Sokovia,” she said as she looked away, “but so much has changed since then. I mean, we were young and we cared for our country but now that we’re here, in America, we’ve become the bad guys in a way, right?” It was as if the girl was talking to herself but Pietro was hearing his thought being said out loud, the girl next to him thought _**exactly**_ like him. “I mean, when we were in Sokovia, we hated America so much and now, now that they’ve saved us, I guess we can’t hate it anymore.”

Pietro just nodded and looked at the wall in front of him. Ana just explained how he felt, how torn he was by doing one thing or the other. He didn’t have anything else to say, she had said it all. He wanted to stay faithful to his homeland but now that he is in America, how could he? Like she said, this country, this safe land, had saved them so, how could they hate it? Actually, that’s exactly how Pietro felt towards Tony Stark. He wanted to hate him because he always had hated him and because he had destroyed his life but Tony Stark, also saved him. He could be dead if the scientist wouldn’t have been here.

“You know,” Ana suddenly said, snapping the young man out of his thoughts, “sometimes I wish we could forget some part of our past. Some things would be so much easier then.”

“Yeah.” He said almost whispering. Pietro got up after a few minutes of silent, both thinking of what they would erase from their memories if they could. “I think I should go now. Goodbye,” he said as uncomfortable as he was when he entered the room. He didn’t like goodbyes.

“Wait!” Ana said, grabbing the young man’s hand before he could go out. Pietro raised an eyebrow. “Be safe, ok?” She asked him looking in his eyes.

“I will,” Pietro answered, smiling.

“Ok, bye,” she said before tiptoeing so she could kiss his cheek, “good luck.”

Pietro was surprised by the young woman’s reaction but he couldn’t help but smile, thinking he had done the same thing before. He continued to stare into the green eyes in front of him as he stepped back until he reached the corridor, slowly dropping Ana’s hand and going back to his room, thinking that, apart from his sister, Ana was the only girl with whom the notion of time seems normal, the only girl with whom he didn’t feel like rushing every time.

Quicksilver was _**tired** _ . He never thought he would say that one day but after three weeks of hiding, running and punching, he was happy and relieved to finally see the comfort of the plane that will bring him back to the tower, in America. He was happy to be on the mission but he didn’t think it would have been that much exhausting.

“Are you ok?” Wanda asked her brother for the thousandth time in three weeks.

“Yes,” he said while sighing, “just a little tired. But it’s ok, really.” He said looking into her sister’s red eyes. She just rolled her eyes before asking, seriously:

“Have you thought about what I asked you before we left?”

“Yes.” Actually, Pietro had thought about it since the day they’ve left; at every hour of everyday. He was still hearing his sister asking him _**“You’re going to be an Avenger, right?”**_ It was more in an affirmative way than an interrogative way but still, he had thought about it during the whole mission.

“And...” She asked, as her brother didn’t say anything. If Pietro hadn’t said anything yet it’s because, even after three weeks of thinking about it, he still didn’t know what he was going to do.

“Yes, I guess.” He said shrugging.

“You guess?” She said surprised. She thought her brother would have say yes without a doubt. She knew why he was so reluctant about being a member of the team but she didn’t understand why he was thinking of the past so much; she wondered why he just couldn’t let go, just like she did. Pietro had heard the reproach in his sister’s voice.

“The thing is, I don’t know. Yet.” He was avoiding his sister’s look. He was tired and didn’t want to talk about it. He already knew what she was going to tell him.

“What do you mean ‘you don’t know’? You know that you can’t stay in the tower if you’re not an Avenger, right? And we won’t be on missions together – or not so often at least.”

“You’re saying this as if you’re blaming me about not having taken a decision yet,” he said looking at his sister, he knew where this conversation was going; he knew he would get angry.

“No, it’s not that, it’s just...” She started.

“It’s just what, eh? Should I remind you what happened at _**home**_? Should I remind you why we were in that tower in the first place? Because to me it looks like it’s because of one of _**them**_.” Pietro said slowly raising his voice.

“Pietro, please, calm down,” said the red girl leaving her seat to take her brother's hand but he jerked it away. “They’re not all like that and if you get to know Stark, you’ll see that he isn’t _**that**_ bad.”

“No, I won’t calm down and no, I won’t get to know Stark, I don’t want to talk to him. I’ll never forget what he had done.”

“But I didn’t forget either, it’s just that sometimes, in life, you have to do some compromise and sometimes they’re not what you want,” she said in a motherly way.

“But how could you? How could you pass over everything that happened in less than a month?” He was finally saying out loud what he had been thinking of since he woke up. And it felt good.

“What do you think?” Wanda asked as she got angry. “You think it was easy for me to see you in that bed, not moving?” She said, tears coming in her eyes. “You think it was comfortable for me to sleep in a chair all these nights? You think it was easy for me to leave with the thought that maybe you could die? Well,” she said taking her breath, “it wasn’t. And despite _**you**_ like it or not the Avengers have helped me _**a lot**_ during that time and I’m grateful for that and, believe it or not, but I’m _**proud**_ to be one of _**them**_ as you said.” Pietro had never seen her sister like that. As long as he can remember, it’s the first time they really fight; it’s the first time he hears his sister yell _**at him**_.

 

The Scarlett Witch wiped her tears away and sat on a seat but farther from her brother than before. Pietro understood now why, when he woke up, his sister was already one of the Avengers. He instantly regretted the words he said to her just a few minutes before. He couldn’t imagine what he would have done if the situation was on the other way; what he would have done if his sister just laid on a bed, almost dead. The young hero shook his head; he didn’t want to think about it. Ever. He wanted to apologize but, when he looked behind him, he only saw his sister’s back and, he thought better not to, Wanda would probably not listen to him anyway. So, Quicksilver closed his eyes and, despite the fight, fell asleep.

When the plane landed, they had to take a helicopter to reach the tower but, as soon as his feet touched the ground, Quicksilver rushed to the tower. The moon was slowly rising and for the first time in a long time, he felt like he could sleep the whole night.

The next day, Pietro wandered in the tower, as always. It was already noon when he realised that he had seen neither his sister, nor Ana, nor Costel. He thought that his sister was probably still asleep but he didn’t see why Ana or Costel would be asleep at a time like this. When he knocked on both doors, he didn’t get any answer and after a quick tour of the tower, he still hasn’t seen them. He decided to go to the training room and, when he saw Clint, he decided to stay and watch. It didn’t take long for Clint to hit all the targets and take a shower and Quicksilver was now with him as he ate.

 

“Yeah,” the arrow man answered after Pietro asked him if he knew where Costel and Ana were, “she took a flat in Brooklyn about, a week ago I’d say.”

“Do you have the address?” The young man asked.

“Yes, maybe. Why?” Clint asked smirking.

“To see how they are, I haven’t seen them in _**three weeks**_ ,” Pietro said as if three weeks meant forever.

“You’re sure there’s nothing more than that?” Clint asked, teasing his friend while scratching on a paper.

“No, why would you say that?” Pietro asked innocently.

“For nothing. Here you go,” he said while handing the paper with the address to Pietro.

The young man hadn’t even finished his ‘thank you’ that in a blur he was gone. Unfortunately, once in Brooklyn, the speedster had to stop to ask some people the location of Ana’s flat. After a few other minutes, he finally found it and in seconds, he was in front of the door. He knocked the door three times and waited. _**“Why am I nervous?”** _ The young man asked himself. His legs were moving rapidly, as if he couldn’t help it and the only thing on his mind right now was his sweaty hands. He knocked three other times – since nobody had opened the door – and Ana and her brown hair appeared.

“Pietro?” She said surprised. As he was surprised too – he really felt like he hadn’t seen her in years – he didn’t say a word for a while. He suddenly shook his head while Ana yawned and he apologized.

“I’m-I’m sorry, you were sleeping, I’ll-I’ll come back later.”

“Wait,” the young woman said before Pietro could get away, “it’s ok, and I’m awake now. Come in.” He looked at her as if to ask her if she was sure and when she nodded, he stepped in the small flat. ‘Small’ was an understatement. From his point of view, Pietro could only see three, maybe four rooms, including the kitchen and the living room.

“You can sit on the couch. And don’t mind the mess, I think Costel left in a hurry this morning.” She said smiling and brushing her hair with her hands.

“Where is he, by the way?” He had missed the little boy so much.

“Still at school but he should be back soon.” She said after looking at the clock on the wall.

“I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“Don’t worry,” she said before sitting on the couch next to Quicksilver, “I had slept enough anyway. So, to what do I owe the pleasure?” She said slightly chuckling. Pietro listened to the sound of her laugh, he didn’t realise he had missed it so much, before answering.

“Well, um, I just got back from the mission and I wanted to see you… and Costel but you two weren’t in the tower and I asked Clint, he gave me the address and here I am.”

“Clint, of course.” Ana said, whispering and smiling. “So you wanted to see me, eh?” She said teasing him and giving him a slight nudge.

“Yeah…” he said scratching the back of his neck, “and Costel too.” He automatically said, defending himself.

“It’s ok, I'm just kidding,” Ana laughed at how Pietro was embarrassed. “Wanda’s not with you?”

“No, she was still asleep when I got up.” Ana knew there was something more; Pietro wasn’t looking into her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” She just asked. Pietro looked into Ana’s green eyes and she smiled as if to tell him he could tell her.

“We fought.” He said looking away again.

“You _**fought**_?” She said more in a surprising way than a real question. _**The twins? A fight?**_

“Well, not really but we… _**disagreed**_.”

“But I thought you two were always thinking the same.”

“Yeah… but not here. She asked me if I would join the Avengers now, after the mission, and… I said I didn’t know.” He said letting a long sigh out.

“I don’t see what’s wrong here, it’s normal if you don’t know.” She said, encouraging him to continue.

“Yeah but then, I got angry and she talked about how she felt when I was… you know… and then she cried. I’ve made my sister _**cried**_ , Ana.” He said looking at her before hiding his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees. The young woman didn’t know how to react towards the young broken boy in front of her so she just put her right arm around his shoulders, slowly rubbing his back, as if to tell him that everything is going to be alright. They stayed silent for a little while.

“I’m sorry. I woke you up and now I’m bothering you with my life,” he said with a small smile while running a hand through his hair.

“Don’t worry about that,” she said smiling.

“So, how are you? Are you happy here? And Costel?” The speedster asked to think about something else. That’s probably one of the main reason he was here: he wanted to talk about something else than him and his sister and he knew that with Ana and Costel he could forget about his problems for a bit.

“Wow, one question at the time,” Ana said laughing. “I’m fine, just a little tired, I work early in the morning; yes I’m happy here and Costel too.” Just when she had finished her sentence, they both heard the door being slammed. “Speaking of the devil.”

“I’m home.” The little boy screamed. “Quicksilver!” The little boy screamed even louder when he saw the white-haired boy before literally throwing himself in his arms.

“Hey, short guy,” Pietro said, hugging the little boy the tighter he could.

“I’m not short,” he said laughing, “so, how was the mission?”

“Great, it was really fun.”

“Did you punch bad guys?” The boy asked with excitement in his eyes.

“Yeah, so many I couldn’t count them,” Pietro said, slightly punching the boy's shoulder. The moment the little boy entered the room, Pietro’s mood had instantly changed, as if Costel had the power to take his worries and throw them away.

“Costel,” said Ana, “you could have, at least, removed your shoes.” She said looking at the dirt the young boy had left behind him.

“Sorry,” he said walking back to the door and removing his shoes.

“And please take a shower,” she said looking at his dirty hands and face.

“But Ana…” he said showing that his favourite hero was here.

“There is not but. And it’s not like Pietro is going to vanished, anyway, right?” She said looking at Pietro.

“Yep,” the young man said before winking. The little boy went in a room at the back of the flat and Pietro said, “He seems really happy here.”

“You think?” Ana asked and Pietro nodded. This made her happy; she didn’t know if Costel felt really good here, a new neighbourhood, a new school, meeting new people and she couldn’t see how he was dealing with all this because she was at work when he would leave for school and most of the time, she is asleep when he comes back.

“I think I should go,” Pietro said, “I should apologize to Wanda.”

“No, please stay,” Ana responded, grabbing Pietro’s wrist before he could turn around. She was afraid to sound selfish for saying that but when her green eyes met his electric blue ones, it felt like she couldn’t say a word; for a few seconds, at least. “It just that Costel was so happy to see you and you said you’d be here when he’ll be out of the shower.” She said looking down to hide her red cheeks and dropping her hand.

“Yeah, right, I’m sorry,” he apologized, he was still wondering why he had shivered when Ana had taken his wrist, “it’s just that I’m not use to be angry at her and I think I owe her an answer,” he explained, getting closer to Ana, he _**need**_ _ **ed**_ to look into her green eyes.

“An answer?” Ana asked a little surprised about how close Pietro was when she looked at him, she didn’t think he had moved. When he was this close it seemed to Ana that he was so much taller than her. If she looked right in front of her, her eyes would be looking at his throat, just where his Adam’s apple was.

“I think,” he started, scratching the back of his neck, “that I’m going to join the Avengers.”

“Really?” Ana asked, looking into Pietro’s eyes when he nodded, “that’s wonderful!” She said, suddenly hugging him. Pietro was a little taken aback but he hugged her too. She was so happy he had made that decision; she was relieved but, mostly for Wanda. The red girl had, many times, talked to Ana about her worries, when Pietro wasn’t awake yet, about the fact that maybe he wouldn’t be the same or maybe he won’t understand his sister anymore but, when he had said he would be part of the same team than his sister’s, Ana was so happy she couldn’t help but hug the fastest man she ever knew. “I’m sorry,” she said releasing him, “I’m really happy for you. You’ve made the right decision.”

Pietro didn’t say anything, he didn’t need to. He knew, by looking into her unique green eyes, that Ana was sincere about what she was saying. It felt like she could understand him without a single word needing to be said and that made him feel a bit uncomfortable but he was also impressed because, only his sister was able to do that before. Though, when he was with Ana, he always felt like he could tell her everything and, she would never judge him. Ana was one of the most non-judgemental person – apart from his family – he ever knew. He didn’t realise it first, but since the hug, they had been really close to each other, Ana could feel Pietro’s breath on her forehead.

“Thank you,” Pietro said, his words coming out as a whisper while his face got a little bit closer to Ana’s.

They were staring into each other’s eyes as if they were speaking but without words. For one quick second, Pietro looked at Ana’s red lips and he knew he wanted to kiss her. To thank her, for everything; for making him happy despite everything that has happened; to show her how grateful he was towards her that had cared so much about him, even when she didn’t know him and he wanted to kiss her because she was one of the most beautiful person he ever met. Slowly, their noses were touching; the white-haired boy saw the answer he wanted into the green eyes and their lips met. Nothing was happening around them. Usually, when Pietro was with Ana, he didn’t feel like he has to go fast, as if he was in a hurry. On the contrary – now he could feel it – it was as if Ana went as fast as him, they were in the same world; he felt _**normal** _ around her. He wasn’t Quicksilver anymore; he was just Pietro Maximoff with a fast heart beating because he was kissing a woman who could understand him.

 

The fight between the twins didn’t last long. As soon as he apologized, Wanda took her brother in her arms and she apologized too for what she had said. She didn’t want to lose him for a little fight, not after what happened between them, their link was stronger than that. Of course, Pietro had told her he would join the Avengers and Wanda was so happy she almost couldn’t believe it. She didn’t think that her brother would have changed his mind. He had explained to her why he was so reluctant and why he finally agreed: first, because he wanted to save lives and second, because he hated to disagree with his sister, she was the one who was here from the beginning after all.

Obviously, everybody was happy to see that Quicksilver had accepted to be a part of the super hero team, to see that he wasn’t a threat anymore but an ally who could be very helpful on a lot of missions, and the fastest man on earth couldn’t help but think that since he has woken up everything went as fast as a _**blur** _.

 


End file.
